


45 Minutes

by Nellsie



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellsie/pseuds/Nellsie
Summary: Liam stares at Brian for a while and considers a plan of action.





	45 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> best accompanied by this liam art my boyfriend did: https://loveaspen.tumblr.com/post/174710726757/nellsie-j-artistwave-im-posting-this-to-bait

Liam has a plan.

See, he and Brian are friends. Good friends, but it’s important to make the distinction that they aren’t _best friends,_ because asking out your best friend can be good sometimes, but other times you get rejected and the group gets really tense and it gets way too tense for you, so you transition into a completely different persona and completely drop your friend group and sometimes you and Faith exchange glances in the hallway and you have to immediately avoid eye contact. Anyway.

Liam and Brian have been hanging out for a few weeks, and now seems like an optimal time to see if their relationship could subtly progress into something less mundane and into one of kindred spirits, where two lovers of polaroid photos and bottlecap sex toys can become one, showing the true potential of a poetic relationship to the masses. And also they have sex at some point.

(The sex isn’t important or anything, and the mainstream emphasis on sex in relationships is garbage and Liam is totally above it—but also he’s four hundred and twenty years old and a good Romanian Wilkinson only comes around once in a lifetime, and usually it’s with Faith and the rest of the Coven and it totally changes your outlook on those relationships and _shit_ he has been staring at Brian for twenty minutes.)

The first step in the plan is to approach. Not in an overtly obvious or excited manner, but not with _too_ much disinterest. Just the right amount of disinterest that is characteristic of Liam. Maybe, if he’s feeling brave he can even add a bit of _intrigue_ into that mix of disinterest.

The second step, of course, is to set up the events of the date. Liam has it all planned out—judging a movie, watching Brian eat, taking pretentious Instagram photos. The whole nine yards.

Whether or not the plan moves past step two is entirely dependant on Brian, who Liam has been staring at for thirty-four minutes. If Brian accepts, Liam will proceed to respond positively, but not _too_ positively. Just the right amount of positivity so that Brian knows he’s interested, but like, _cool_ interested.

In the event that Brian refuses Liam is just going to sink into the ground and die or something. Hey, he may legally be the age of several elderly people, but he’s also a high school student.

And, you know, Brian is cool and sometimes very genuine in a totally unironic and non-subversive way, which should infuriate Liam on the basis of irony being the only valid way to communicate with someone, but instead it’s weirdly attractive and kind of refreshing. Liam is extremely baffled by it, but questioning it turns out to open an even bigger can of worms regarding his own sincerity and interest in the obscure. Shit. Fuck.

He’s been staring at Brian for forty-five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> my datefriend got that one scene where coach blocks your metaphorical cock and i thought the concept of liam doing his entire dumbass inner monologue while contemplating asking you out was hilarious so here we are.


End file.
